Kurt's Plan
by FifiDoll
Summary: Finn makes it his New Year's resolution to get with his best friend, and Kurt agrees to help him out.


**Kurt's Plan**

It was New Year's Eve and Finn was sitting around the living room of the Hummel-Hudson house, bored. Kurt sat opposite him on the sofa, eyes mindlessly focused on the screen as Finn flipped through the channels. The clock was ticking down to midnight but Finn had never understood the excitement of the holiday. Their parents were out of town at Finn's aunt's house, but Kurt and Finn had chosen to stay behind. "Finn, can I ask you something?" Kurt piped up.

"Sure," Finn said, turning the TV off.

"Do you like Puck?" he asked bravely.

Finn turned to Kurt, confused. He struggled to find words, and when he did, all he managed to stutter out was, "No…why wo…why would you ask me that?"

He was embarrassed; that much was obvious. Even through the dim light from the floor lamp across the room, Kurt could see a blush forming on Finn's cheeks. "It's okay if you do," Kurt insisted.

"I like girls," Finn argued lamely.

"You can like guys _and_ girls," Kurt argued back.

Finn turned to look at Kurt quickly. "I knew it," Kurt grinned.

"Dude, no," Finn said quickly, trying to change his stepbrother's mind.

It was no use, though. Finn knew Kurt would figure it out eventually, the boy was super smart. He'd considered talking to Kurt about it too, but just as he plucked up the courage to talk about something like that, Kurt moved to Dalton Academy. Ever since then Finn has chickened out. "Fine," he sighed. "Yes, I may or may not like guys. But that doesn't mean I like Puck."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn, waiting for him to realize that he couldn't hide things like this. "I don't," Finn insisted.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Kurt challenged him.

Finn looked away, his eyes focused on some unidentifiable spot across the room. "I get the vibes from him sometimes," Kurt shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better."

"What vibes?" Finn asked curiously.

Kurt smirked. He loved how clueless Finn could be sometimes. It made him feel all-knowing and like he was better than Finn at something. As spiteful a thought as it was, it boosted his confidence. "That he's either gay, bisexual, or in the very least, curious," Kurt explained. "I think you are, too. Curious, I mean."

"You do?" Finn looked at Kurt, surprised.

With a nod, Kurt said simply, "Yeah. I only get the vibe from you when you're around Puck, though. Same with him when he's around you. It's intriguing."

"So uh…" Finn began nervously. "What should I do? What did you do?"

"Me? I don't even remember if I had this issue," Kurt laughed. "I've known I was different from other boys since I was young. Before kindergarten, even. This is something that's been a part of me as far back as I can remember. It's different for you."

Finn looked disappointed. "But," Kurt added quickly. "I have a suggestion as to what you could do."

"What?" Finn asked eagerly.

"You could experiment."

Finn looked at Kurt seriously and asked, "You mean like in science class? With the chemicals and stuff?"

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes. "No," he shook his head. "In this case it means you need to hang out with a guy, kiss a guy, maybe go further with a guy, just to see if it really is what you like."

"Will you help me?" Finn asked.

Kurt flashed Finn a sympathetic expression and said, "A year ago I would have taken you up on that offer, but now I have to say no. I'm kind of with someone right now, and then there's the whole thing about us being brothers now that makes it really wrong."

Finn nodded, looking put out. "If I may make another suggestion?" Kurt prodded.

"Yeah, dude," Finn nodded.

Kurt waited a moment, gauging Finn's current state to decide if his suggestion would upset or inspire his stepbrother. He decided to offer, "I think you should see if you can get Puck to help you out."

"He'd never do that," Finn replied quickly.

"I think I know a way you could convince him to," Kurt smirked. "I have to put all the details together, but by tomorrow I could put together a plan."

Finn's face brightened and he asked, "Really?"

Kurt nodded with a smile and Finn thanked him. Finn was practically beaming, and Kurt wanted to know why. Was it because Finn was going to get to experiment? Or was it the fact that he was trying to experiment with _Puck_? He glanced at the clock and said, "Two minutes until midnight!"

Finn just nodded lamely and agreed, flipping on the TV again. He discovered a channel with some pop stars he didn't really recognize talking about their New Year's Resolutions. "Oh my goodness," Kurt gasped, scandalized. "Ke$ha, what on earth are you wearing?"

The people on TV were listing off their resolutions, and Finn had a good laugh when Ke$ha told Ryan Seacrest that hers was to "not become a douchebag."

Kurt joined in on the laughs before asking, "What's your New Year's Resolution, Finn?"

"Experiment with Puck, probably," he shrugged.

Kurt watched him closely and was surprised at the finality and emotion in his voice when he corrected himself and said, "No, even better. I'm going to have sex with him."

"Your New Year's Resolution is to sleep with your best friend?" Kurt asked skeptically. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It needs to happen," Finn said with a nod.

Kurt wanted to argue, but he could tell that Finn's mind had been made up.

Kurt put together a plan and by January 2nd, the day before they had to return to school, Finn knew exactly what he had to do. When they went back to school on the 3rd, Finn seemed nervous. The day before, when Kurt said goodbye before returning to Dalton, he had reassured Finn and told him step by step what needed to happen.

In the halls on Monday, Finn avoided Rachel, talked to Artie, and searched desperately for Puck. He felt a blush creep upon his cheeks when he finally spotted him. Looking away, he almost ran right into Mercedes. "Oh, hey Mercedes," he said nervously.

"Hey Finn," she smiled kindly. "How was your break?"

Finn shrugged and said, "It was good. I didn't do much though."

"Isn't that the point?" she laughed.

He laughed a little and nodded in agreement. "Hey, dude, what's up?" Puck asked, walking up and hitting Finn on the shoulder as greeting.

"Oh hey dude," Finn said, trying to erase the blush from his cheeks.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Finn but didn't say a word about it. "I'll see you guys later," she said, walking away. "What's up with you, man?" Puck asked as they began walking down the hall. "You sick or something?"

"I'm fine," Finn shrugged.

Puck stopped them in the hall and turned to his best friend. "Dude, whatever it is, you can tell me," he said. "After all the shit we've been through, I doubt anything you tell me is worse than what's already gone down."

Finn knew he had a point. He'd be skipping a few steps in Kurt's elaborate plan, but he said, "I don't really want to talk about it here. You wanna come over after school?"

"Sure," he shrugged in response

The bell rang and they went their separate ways to class. Finn couldn't keep his mind off Puck and the afternoon ahead of him. The end of the school day came way too soon for Finn, and he found himself climbing into Puck's truck. "Did someone die?" Puck asked.

Finn turned to him quickly and said, "What? No! Why would you ask that?"

"You're just acting weird and I want to figure out why," Puck shrugged. "You're being quiet so I thought maybe you were sad."

"I'm fine," Finn said, looking out the window.

Puck glanced at him skeptically but didn't press the matter anymore. They pulled into the driveway at Finn's house and went downstairs to his bedroom. Finn set to work flipping on the TV and video games, but Puck wouldn't take a controller. "You need to tell me what's up, dude," he said.

Finn sighed and sat down on his bed next to Puck. "I think I might be bi, dude," he sighed, avoiding eye contact with is best friend.

"By what?" Puck asked lamely.

"Not by like, next to," Finn shook his head. "I mean like bisexual."

Puck looked at him, shocked, and asked, "You mean you like chicks _and_ dudes?"

Finn nodded, his face the brightest shade of red Puck had ever seen. Puck wasn't saying anything, so Finn added, "But I don't know for sure."

"How do you not know for sure?" Puck asked, confused.

Finn shrugged. "I'm only into this one guy, no others," he explained. "And I've never done anything with a dude obviously, so, yeah."

Finn nodded nervously, waiting for his friend to say something. "Who's the dude?" Puck asked, softer than he'd meant to.

"I um…I don't know if you want to know," Finn stammered. "I mean, I'd rather just…I don't know…"

"Tell me," Puck said firmly.

"It's you," Finn said defensively.

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying anything. Puck wasn't saying anything and his face felt like it was on fire. Things were not going according to Kurt's plan. This whole situation was a nightmare and Finn wished he had never said a word. After a few moments of silence, Puck started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Finn asked, a little insulted by his friend's laughter.

"Dude, you're totally the type to fall for your best friend," Puck laughed.

Finn looked confused, insulted, and a little angry all at the same time. "Don't make fun of me, dude," Finn said roughly.

"I'm not making fun of you," Puck shook his head. "I'm just…"

His laughs took over again and Finn just looked at him seriously. Puck's laughter subsided and he looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know you're not just mistaking your love of me as a friend for something else?" he challenged.

"I don't," Finn admitted. "But, I could figure that out. If you help me, I mean."

Puck knew exactly what Finn meant, and the thought of doing that with his best friend freaked him out. Mainly because it didn't gross him out. "You've been talking to Hummel about this, haven't you?" he asked lamely.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "He's my stepbrother, and he knows how this stuff goes, so…"

"You're seriously asking me to fool around with you?" Puck asked incredulously.

Finn could tell by the tone of Puck's voice that a harsh mocking was on the way. He didn't answer and Puck sat next to him awkwardly. His eyes wandered over to his tall, bumbling best friend and he couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic toward him. "Fine, dude, but nothing too gay," Puck sighed.

"I don't want this out of sympathy," Finn said. "I only want you to do this if you want to."

"Finn, dude, you're getting all girly on me," Puck replied defensively. "I don't get emotional over chicks, so I definitely won't get like that for a dude."

"Forget it," Finn said, pressing the button in the middle of his controller, turning on the console.

"Stop being a chick," Puck said, almost angrily. "I'm just saying I don't get emotional for anything. If I didn't want to do this with you I would have said no. You know that."

Finn didn't answer. He claimed his character and asked, "You gonna play or not?"

"Fuck this," Puck muttered.

He pulled the controller out of Finn's hands and tossed it to the floor. Before Finn could even protest, Puck's lips were on his. For things not going according to Kurt's plan, they were going pretty well. Finn wanted to dwell on that but Puck's lips on his own were a little distracting. The feeling was amazing, but Kurt had mentioned that Puck seemed like the controlling type and Finn couldn't let him take charge. Somewhere in Finn's mind it clicked that he had to make Puck pay somehow for embarrassing him about this whole situation.

Puck pushed Finn back on the bed and he went. First mistake. Finn let Puck think he was taking control, and just as Puck relaxed Finn flipped them and ground him into the mattress hard. "Dude," Puck groaned.

At first, Finn couldn't tell if Puck groaned out of pleasure or protest. Then he felt Puck's erection digging into his thigh and knew exactly what was going on. It was more surprising because Finn wasn't even that hard yet, and Finn was, well, rather inexperienced. "Dude," Puck made another noise, but Finn didn't budge.

He ground down again and oh…yeah, he was enjoying every moment of what was happening. Finn's hands moved underneath Puck's shirt and tugged it up and over his head. Puck looked a little surprised, but Finn didn't dwell on it. He connected their lips again and savored the feelings. Puck's kisses were rough and almost seemed to be pushing Finn away, but he didn't go for it. He tugged at the belt of Puck's jeans and was pushed away roughly. "Dude, no," Puck said.

"I need this," Finn argued pathetically.

Puck opened his mouth to argue but Finn connected their lips again. Puck's hands were on Finn's chest, trying to push him away, but Finn grabbed hold of his wrists and held his hands up above his head. Puck kept responding to the kisses, but at the same time fought to remove Finn from his body. "Please," Finn moaned pathetically.

The muscles in Puck's arms relaxed and Finn removed his hands. Finn's hands returned to the belt buckle around Puck's waist and he unfastened it quickly. He tugged Puck's pants down and grasped his erection. Puck gasped under the touch. Finn stroked it a few times before he felt Puck tugging at his shirt. He broke the kiss and stopped jerking him long enough to let Puck take his shirt off of him. They looked at each other for a moment. Finn was in awe and Puck looked a little disgusted. Pushing Puck's expression to the back of his mind, Finn connected their lips once again.

Finn removed his own pants and there they were, body to body, completely naked. Puck groaned at the sensations he felt when his dick touched Finn's. It was strange and turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Finn reached up towards his nightstand and dug through the drawer. Puck's mind was racing. There was no way there were going to have sex. He had to draw the line somewhere. Finn had gotten his "fooling around" done and out of the way, no more gay shit was going to happen.

Puck watched as Finn coated his fingers with lube and kissed him again. Puck didn't argue; he never turned down the chance to screw someone. He was totally okay with the situation until he felt one of Finn's fingers inside of him. The pain shot through him and he let out a yelp. "Dude, no," he said, trying to escape Finn's hands.

It wasn't happening. He moved his finger in and out slowly, stretching Puck. "Dude," Puck shook his head. "I'm not...oh.."

Finn grazed the right spot and Puck was seeing stars. It was the most amazing thing he'd felt in a while. Finn hit the same spot a few more times before taking away all the pleasure by adding another finger. "I don't think we should do this…" Puck winced.

With a tender kiss, Finn asked, almost desperately, "Please, dude?"

Puck was about to say no when Finn touched that spot again. His back arched off the bed and he groaned. _This isn't right_, Puck's brain kept screaming at him. _This is your best friend._ But his best friend was hitting the right spot, and that's all that mattered to the sex shark. Once again though, the pleasure was overpowered by pain when Finn inserted a third finger inside. "Oh my god, dude," Puck said breathlessly.

Finn was gentle, running his free hand along Puck's hardness and kissing down his neck. Puck was breathing heavily, thankful that the pleasure was overpowering the pain, erasing it almost entirely. When Puck began grinding down against Finn's fingers he knew it was time. He pulled his fingers out and rolled on a condom, watching as Puck just lay there, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Finn poured some lube on his hand and stroked his covered dick a few times before capturing Puck's lips.

He didn't even ask if Puck was ready; he just pressed in. Puck's eyes opened wide and he gasped at the pain. Finn was moving slowly, but it was just too much. Puck tried to scoot away but Finn followed. "Just relax, dude," Finn breathed against Puck's neck.

Puck shivered at the feeling Finn's breath gave him and he tried to relax. It was hard when his friend was forcing himself inside. Taking a few more deep breaths he felt flesh upon his backside. Finn was all the way in. Finn's breath was ragged. He pulled out a little bit and pressed back inside. "Dude," Puck muttered, his face contorted in pain.

Finn kept making small, slow thrusts as he wrapped his hand around Puck's now diminishing erection. He ran his thumb across the tip and soon his friend was fully hard again. He stroked along with his thrusts and Puck groaned, "Faster."

Try as he might, it was harder for Finn to concentrate on everything when he was going faster. Puck took over stroking himself as Finn moved faster, thrusting in a little rougher each time. He was surprised when it was Puck, not himself, that came first. A few more thrusts, though, and Finn had come, too. They lay there for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Finn pulled out of Puck slowly and climbed off of him. He gathered his clothes and walked into the adjacent bathroom without a look back.

Puck just lay there on Finn's bed, trying to catch his breath. Had he really just let Finn fuck him? No way. Puck was always the fucker, not the fuckee, he reasoned in his brain. Puck sat up and dressed, trying to ignore the pain he felt in his backside. Unsure of what he'd say to Finn when he emerged, Puck just gathered his things and left.

Finn walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear Puck's truck start up and pull out of the drive. He sighed and went over to his bed. Plopping down on it, he dialed Kurt's number, trying to ignore the tears stinging at his eyes.


End file.
